Beginner's Guide!
The Beginning So. I've just completed the tutorial. What should i do Every new player will spawn in barbarian village with 50k and some basic gear for each combat style. We have four basic shops surrounding us here, and we will be using these to get geared up. Armour shop The Armour store is located in the north west region in the village. It holds Some decent armours for each combat style. Such as rune, green dhide, and mystics. Weapon shop The weapon store is located in the South east region in the centre of the village. It holds basic weapons for every style. This store is also where you can get your first easy slayer task, i would recommend getting one straight away as it will be fine for your combat level. Fish monger This is a great shop for low levels, it sells cheap food that restocks fast and will be useful while gaining those early levels! You can also change your home teleport here! You can find this shop in the South West region in the centre of the village. General store The General store will be very useful at low levels. You should sell drops you don't need here to increase your cash stack. At low levels it generally helps to pick up everything and sell it here, those drops really add up! You can find this in the North East region in the center of the village. Spending your cash! So you have 50k and want to spend it. These 4 stores are filled with items for you to use at early levels; but we only get 50k. So think before you buy everything you see! Here is an example of what you could buy with your starting money. The barbarians located around the village will be easy to kill so you can start off training on these if you desire, They drop adamant armour which you can either wear or sell to the general store for more money. Teleports Emps has a few starting teleports located on your Quest tab. You can use these by simply clicking on them. You also have a home teleport in your spell book which will take you to Edgeville There are more training teleports located in Falador park. You can get there by using the Falador teleport on the quest tab. There are NPC's located all around this park with different teleports. The one most helpful one for beginners would be the Tyras guard located on the east side of the park who has a bunch of bossing teleports such as: Zulrah, barrows, godwars, smoke devils, Emps wars & more. There is also a ghost sailor who will teleport you to canafis nearby the slayer tower. For anybody interested in starting out slayer. Here is a guide we have on the forums. http://www.emps-remake.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=35&t=93 Training Rock crabs! Type ::train to be teleported straight to rock crabs in relleka! Chickens! Although low health they can be very good for low levels. They drop 2.5k coins very regularly as well as feathers 10-200, which can sell for 60gp each!. They will also drop clue scrolls. These will be very handy for getting early cash so you can upgrade your gear. They also have 10hp, so not too bad for xp. Upgrading gear This was just a very basic introduction of how to find your basic gear and early training. From this point forwards to get higher tier weapons you will either have to trade with other players or obtain them as drops. If you are looking for what mobs drop better gear then you can take a second look at your quest tab for these. By clicking on the Red minigame icon you can open up the monster drop viewer. Here you can search for either Items OR monsters. By searching items it will bring up a list of mobs which drop said item. If you search for monsters then you can see what those monsters drop. To save you some time of searching here is a list of useful monster drops. Green dragons: * Dragon scimitar, Dragon dagger, dragon platelegs/skirt, rune plate, rune full helm, dragon bones. Fire giant: * Rune scimitar, Dragon scimitar. Hill giants: * Amulet of glory, adamant plate and platelegs, rune chainbody, rune c'bow, big bones. Giant champion: * Fighter torso, defenders.